Many people have a desire to print letters and documents on their personal or business stationery or letterhead (see FIG. 5). Currently they have to measure or guess the location and size of the letterhead, motifs, monograms, and any other devices or objects located on their stationery. Then they try to format the letter or document they wish to print to avoid these devices. This is typically a trial and error process where the user adjusts the formatting and then does a trial print onto the stationery or letterhead. This is time consuming and can waste the expensive stationery.
Therefore there is a need for a device that can scan a page, detect the size and location of the devices on the page, and then print the letter or document correctly formatted for the scanned page.